Diana Prince
Diana Prince was a legendary Vanir who worked as a yeoman in the United States Navy as well as a founding member of the Justice League. Biography Early life The woman who would be known as Diana Prince was born on the island of Kos around 550 BC to Phoebe and Coeus. Becoming Wonder Woman Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Martian Manhunter Flash Aquaman Dinah Drake Romances Steve Trevor Clark Kent Powers and Abilities Powers Vanir Physiology ''': ::Superhuman Strength: Diana possessed superhuman strength, many times greater than that of a normal human being. She may very well have been the strongest woman on Earth at her peak, as her strength levels were in the same class as Superman. She could bend steel pipes in her bare hands, or lift heavy machinery with little to no effort. Prince could also use her powerful leg muscles to propel herself through the air, leaping over high obstacles such as walls or fences. ::Superhuman Durability: Diana Prince had an extraordinary resistance to blunt force trauma, capable of shrugging off punches from beings such as Superman and Captain Marvel. However, Diana's skin was not totally invulnerable and could be pierced by sharp projectiles with sufficient force distributed over a small surface area such as bullets. ::Healing Factor: Diana was constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal. In cases where she was gravely injured or poisoned, Diana showed the ability to physically merge with the earth, causing whatever injuries or poisons to be expelled from her body as it regained shape. ::'''Superhuman Longevity/Virtual Immortality: Like the rest of her people, Leto aged at a much slower rate than humans. So long as Wonder Woman remained on Paradise Island and drank from the Fountain of Eternal Youth, she was virtually immortal. Whenever she left the island and went without the drink, Diana's body began to age at a much faster rate, though far less than a human. Upon returning to the island however, her aging was once again halted. Even still, it was nigh impossible for her to die from old age. ::Superhuman Stamina: ::Flight: Diana could glide in air currents. ::Superhuman Speed: Diana also possessed incredible speed and reflexes. On the ground, Diana was easily fast enough to deflect bullets with her silver gauntlets. ::Superhuman Reflexes: Abilities *'Master Combatant': *'Enhanced Intellect:' Diana possessed great wisdom and intelligence. She was considered among the smartest and wisest members of the Justice Society. *'Multilingualism': Diana spoke several languages, such as English, Greek, Nahuatl, Norse and Russian. *'Animal Empathy': Wonder Woman used this ability on guard dogs or creatures that were involved in the schemes she was up against. She would befriend the animals and calm them down or tell them to do something that would help her. Weaknesses Equipment * Tiara: Diana's golden tiara also doubled as a throwing weapon, as it was razor-edged and could cut through most substances. * Lasso of Truth: The Lasso compelled anyone bound by it to speak only the truth. It could also be used to relieve an individual from the effects of illusions and other untruths. Diana was highly proficient at using the Lasso as a weapon, and was capable of easily binding people and objects using it. * Bracelets of Submission: Two magic bracelets that could deflect both projectiles and blunt attacks. * Magical Sword: A sword forged by Hephaestus, sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. Transportation * Invisible Plane Weapons * Godkiller * Shield Appearances References Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Justice League members